


I Don't Bite, I Promise!

by Aki-tan (akinikko)



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Ayato is Bisexual, Azusa and Kanato are both Pan, Biting, Blood Kink, Honestly Kou and Subaru get off on drinking eachothers blood, Knife Play, Kou/Subaru is the main pair, Laito is Pansexual, M/M, MINOR Kanato/Azusa, MINOR Yuuma/Shuu, Manipulation, Open Relationship; Ayato/Laito, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ruki is Ace-Aro, Shuu is Demisexual, Subaru also has the degrading kink, Subaru has nightmares, Subaru is confused-sexual-romantic, Subaru is still a tsundere, Switch-Bottom Kou, Switch-Top Subaru, Tags May Change, The smut starts early because of this, This is from my fanfic.net account. I'm just rewriting it., Yui is Demi, Yuuma is Demisexual, but mostly Dom-Bottom Kou, degrading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/Aki-tan
Summary: “This is messed up.”“You knew it was going to be like this, Su.”“I hoped it wouldn’t be.”“Stop running from it. Just admit it already, you fucking brat!”“Kou...senpai…”Subaru Sakamaki is a second year student and Chikurīku High has a turn for the worst, when all that him and his brothers fled from returns. After leaving behind their previous home, to keep Subaru away from his middle school crush, senpai and previous lover. Kou Mukami, decides to move to their town, and join their school, leaving Subaru in a serious predicament.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so originally.  
> Subaru would be a first year.  
> Kou, Yuuma, Ayato, Laito, Kanato and Azusa would be second years.  
> (Someone fucked up on the wikia and but Azusa, Yuuma and Kou as 3rd years.)  
> Ruki, Reiji and Shuu are third years.
> 
> In this, they move up a year;  
> Subaru is a second year  
> Kou, Yuuma, Ayato, Laito, Kanato and Azusa are third years.  
> Whilst Ruki and Shuu are repeating their third year again.  
> Reiji smart af so he doesn't repeat and goes onto college like a good boy.
> 
> (Ruki basically fucked up in certain lessons much to _e v e r y b o d i e s_ surprise.)

 

_Red-Blue stared at Red._ _They both stood there quietly, one gripping the strap of their bag, whilst the other wore a grim smile._

_He couldn't believe that he was seeing this. He must've been dreaming, because this was the same person he was trying to run from. The person he had been running from for a while now, avoiding the idol, ignoring any subjects that the triplets brought up about it, or unintentionally lashing out at Yui when she even mentioned the family he was from in general. He didn't mean to lash out, he just wanted to forget_ him  _and everything about_ him _.  
The other took a step towards him, and the boy felt himself tense up slightly at the action, red eyes widening in fear a smudge. This student had been his first for everything. They were so young when it all started. He didn't expect their relationship to last until his first year of high school, before he moved- until he ran away from it all. Now he was confronted by his senpai once more, in his second year, and to make matters more complicated._

_He was his upperclassman._

_Again._

_"S-Subaru..." The name wavered on his voice. He just lowered his gaze slightly from the red-blue eyes. "It really... Is you...?"_

_The sounds of the shoe soles echo'd in the hall, the taps against the ceramic tiled flooring filling the silence as the other made his way over to him. Everyone was in lessons. Actually he was on his way to his next lesson, before being stopped by the blonde. Subaru felt himself stumble back a step when the elder had practically threw himself at the younger. The elder's scent instantly him Subaru's sense of smell, and the younger bit his lip. He tried to hold back all the painful, as well as the relatively good memories of being with the teen. The breath against his neck, and the quiet - and fake - sobs that were being released just made Subaru aware of how much this was actually happening. It was all fake, just like how the elder liked to make things. Everything was_ fake _._

_"I missed you. They said you went missing, and I-I just. I was so worried, Su!" He shook his head and buried it into Subaru's shoulder. "Why did you leave me?"_

_Lifting his arms, Subaru slowly wrapped them around the elder. He would play along. "Kou-senpai." He would play the elder's game. Like he had done for so many years before hand. "I'm sorry. I needed to clear my head. I should've told you."_

_"Su...baru?" Kou raised his head and looked at the younger. "You... can talk to me."_

_"I know. I'm sorry." Subaru bit the inside of his lip. "Forgive me, Emilio?"_

_Subaru bit his tongue as Kou's gaze darkened at the name mentioned, everything soon melting around him, as Kou released him. The scene twisting an bleeding into another scene, a scene he didn't want to remember. The albino tensed up as he stared at the flower patches, and the night sky before back to the elder in front of him. He was at the mansion now. Kou stood there, the silver blade he had given Yui in his hand, as red eyes looked over at how Ayato was kneeling over the blonde girl's lithe body._

_"Why!"_

_"Why?"_

_The chuckles that left Kou, alerted his elder brother who was near Yui, and Subaru felt a shiver run down his spine. He hated that. He hated when the elder would chuckle. It always meant bad things._

_"Subaru, I can do as I please, and you can't stop it!"_

_"She did nothing!"_

_"She did everything!" Kou frowned as he clenched his hand into a fist and gripped the dagger tighter. "She was gradually taking you from me!"_

_"I'm not your property Kou."_

_"You are! Subaru. You are mine." Kou snapped and lunged at the albino. "Even if I have to carve it into your skin!"_

_Subaru looked at him a frown on his face, as he reached out towards the elder, as Kou stuttered a little before freezing above the younger. Subaru ran his fingers through the blonde hair, pushing Kou's bangs back, and tracing his thumb under the red eye, before tangling them further in the strands at the nape of the elders neck, and then tugging Kou forward._

_"Emi."_

_"Don't call me that."_

_Kou shifted a little against Subaru's abdomen, before leaning towards the younger, dropping the dagger, and lifting his hands towards the younger's cheeks. The two of them, stayed like that for a few seconds before Kou gave in and leaned closer to Subaru, and soon kiss---_  

 

* * *

 

 

Subaru shot up in his bed, red eyes staring at the wall opposite him, on full alert. Gulping a little, he slowly took in his surroundings and lifted his hand to his chin wiping the sweat that was slowly making its way down his face. His hair stuck to his forehead and sides of his face as he took slow deep breaths, calming himself down. It was just a dream. Okay, maybe a very,  _very_ vivid dream, but none the less, it was a dream. Or a nightmare. Most probably a form of a nightmare. Subaru decided to treat it as a very vivid nightmare. Shaking his head lightly, the albino just pulled back his covers, before heading to the bathroom and taking a shower, before heading to breakfast. He'd have to talk to Shuu about it later. The elder would know what to do about it. Sighing as he had left the shower and changed into his uniform, he made his way downstairs, drying his hair with a towel, before letting out a noise of disgust at the scene in front of him.

 

"Can't you fucking do that in the walls of your room." He snapped as the two parted and looked up at it. "It's bad enough that your room is next to mine, and I can hear  _everything_ you both do with each other."

 

"Awe. It's okay Su~"

 

Growling he shoved past the red haired one and made his way towards the kitchen, as Ayato just smirked at his little half brother's ignorance, before turning to his younger brother. Laito grinned as he watched their younger half brother walk away. The glint in the matching green eyes, intrigued Ayato, as he Laito turned towards him and mumbled the name  _Mukami Kou_ and instantly Ayato knew what Laito was going to do. In a way, he was a hundred percent on board, but then Ayato had seen what Kou was capable off and that was a small part of him that didn't want Subaru to remember it. He had seen the scars that had littered the youngest's body, and it enraged him that someone had done it to Subaru.

 

"Hey! Subaru~ Did you hear?"

 

"What...?"

 

The three ignored the footsteps that were slowly making their way down the stairs, before Laito grinned widely at the younger, which was beginning to unnerve Subaru a lot.

 

"I heard a certain family was moving to town."

 

The steps paused on the stairs, as Subaru froze. Both pairs of green eyes locked with the red eyes, as the younger tried to cover up his fear, with annoyance, but they both had seen it and it just pushed one out of two to tease the younger more. The one on the stairs gripped the banister before gritting his teeth, his blue eyes watching the three with annoyance, mostly aimed towards the two of three triplets.

 

"W-what... Family?"

 

He didn't want it to be them. Please it wasn't them. Subaru wouldn't be able to handle it. He ran for a reason. If it was he was just going to bury himself then and there in the backyard of their house. When Ayato looked away slightly Subaru took a silent breath. It was them. Ayato tugged at Laito's hand as a warning to stop, but the younger of them ignored him and continued, and Laito grinned as he walked towards the kitchen, stepping past the younger and paused, Ayato looked anywhere but at his younger half brothers face.

 

"Mukami's."

 

Subaru just stood there as the two pushed past him, Ayato mumbled a small  _sorry_ which confused Subaru. Why was his brother apologising? He didn't do anything. Subaru turned towards the one who stepped off the stairs. Blue locked with red as the elder sighed and gently pulled him into a one arm'd hug. Subaru always liked Shuu the most out of his brothers. Resting his head against the cardigan covered shoulder he let out a shuddered breath. They had ran to a different to escape the Mukami's. Both himself and Shuu. They were both running from one of the Mukami. They had both been through a relatively shitty relationship with one of the brothers, so they both understood each other on a level that the other four couldn't.

 

"It's going to be okay, Su."

 

"I... I don't know if I can believe you this time Shuu."

 

Kanato made his way to the kitchen with Reiji, as Ayato looked at the floor, and Laito just chuckled to himself, basking in the reaction he gained from Subaru, although the glare that was coming from Shuu, scared him a little, but it also intrigued him, which made his grin widen and green eyes gleam in even more excitement.

 

"Breakfast is on the table. We'll be late if we do...n't... eat now..." Yui stepped into the hall, falling silent as she stepped back a little, frightened at the tense atmosphere surrounding the six brothers. "S-Sorry... I-i'll just... uhm... F-finish the lunches."

 

She stepped back and headed to finish packing the lunches, a frown on her lips as she zoned out wrapping each one. Until the sound of chairs being dragged along the floor of the kitchen alerted her, and she turned to see four of six sitting at the table, stepping back she watched as Subaru and Shuu stood in the hallway, talking in low voices whilst the others ate. The blonde finished wrapping their lunches and soon sat down at her seat and silently ate with the others.

 

 

 

The usual bicker had happened in the car, Subaru telling them to shut up, whilst Reiji just sighed in annoyance, and Kanato complained that the noise was annoying his teddy. Yui sat there nervous as ever, and it was actually sickening. She had been with them for almost a year now, and she was still scared. It annoyed Subaru more that Ayato did. Shuu just growled out a shut up at them all, and went back to listening to his music. Soon as they reached the school, they all stepped out of the car, and stood at the entrance. Shuu felt Subaru tense up next to him, as the whispers already reached their ears. Mumbles about the new family in the town. Squeals about the idol that had moved town, and Subaru just growled in disgust before walking through the gates. Kanato quietly trailing behind his brother, before the rest followed, some of the whispers died down as the walked through the grounds.

First lesson went relatively well, he survived through it, but on his way to second lesson, Kanato following him, as they were both heading to the same area of the school. They both didn't expect to be stopped, and Subaru's day got ten times worse. His breath hitched at the two in front of them, before he looked away, Kanato standing there staring at his teddy, before looking up to his brother.

 

"Teddy and I are going to class."

 

"Mhm."

 

Red eyes watched he walk off with Azusa, before catching the red-blue ones that never left him. The smile that laced those lips made him shiver a little, before the blonde mouth the words  _'Found You'_ before making his way over to the younger. Silence penetrated by the taps against ceramic tiles. Just like his dream. Arms thrown around him, and he stumbled back. Just like the nightmare. It wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare, and it was becoming a reality.

 

"I missed you Subaru." Again he found himself biting his lip as the elder's scent hit him harder than what it felt like it did in his nightmare. "Don't leave me again."

 

Subaru stayed quiet as Kou frowned, and leaned back glaring at the younger, a scowl replacing his frown when red eyes averted from holding his gaze. He wasn't having any of that. Gripping the younger's chin, he turned the albino's head and looked directly into red eyes.

 

"It won't turn out pretty if you try running again." Subaru fell quiet as the elder hugged him tighter, and chuckled. "We don't want anything bad to happen now."

 

Subaru stared at him at that, as Kou grinned. "I love you Su." He didn't reply, just looked away as Kou hugged him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... they have _done the deed_ in the past... Subaru and Kou... Honestly I don't usually do smut so early, but as explained in the tags, Kou and Subaru (mostly Kou) get off on drinking each other's blood... Mostly Kou though.
> 
>  
> 
> Ayato and Laito are together, are also not together.
> 
> Kanato an Azusa will come in more later
> 
> Yui is just there for now as well as Ruki who is also just there for now
> 
> Shuu and Yuuma will also show up a little more soon.

A grunt came from the albino as he laid there, his pale fingers curled around the wrist of the boy kneeling above him. They were both meant to be in their last lessons but he didn't like the way the albino reacted to him this morning. They spoke, but he would always give short replied sentences and it pissed him off. He was his. No one else's. Subaru is his. Kou softly moved the white strands from his face. The soft breathing that was coming from the boy beneath him became more short and fast paced. A smile graced Kou’s lips at the thought of the younger becoming scared, and he swiped his tongue over his bottom lip, taking in the visible pale skin of Subaru that was showing. Heterochromatic eyes then glanced at the fingers wrapped around the wrist of the hand gripping the boys neck, before lifting to the red eyes.

 

“Subaru…” Kou frowned when the called one gasped. “Why are you being cruel? I thought you wanted to be loved? I can love you! I can give you what you want!”

 

“I… know.”

 

“Then why?” He growled fingers tightening around the pale neck. “Why did you run?!”

 

A hiss left Subaru as the nails dug into his skin, as he tried to pry the fingers off his neck, just for Kou to dig deeper. Yet, when achieving to remove the elders grip, with difficulty before flipping them over, Subaru just glared down at Kou, pinning the wrist to the floor. Kou stared up at Subaru, his eyes widened in shock. The young silently linking the fingers of one of their hands, as Kou scowled at the younger little but paused, before letting out a silent breath. His spare hand raised towards the white hair as Subaru slightly flinched away but then allowed the elder to hook his hand around the back of his neck before pulling him down.

 

“Please. Don't run away again.”

 

“I hate you…” Subaru muttered, “but… I…”

 

“...want me?”

 

Subaru nodded a little. He had come to terms with the dream he had. He might hate Kou but it didn’t change the fact that the elder had given him the type of love he wanted. He was used to being degraded by his mother, and now Kou did it, and for some reason Subaru loved it, but at least he still held power over Kou sometimes, unlike his mother.

 

He was possibly stronger physically, but definitely weaker mentally, and it was vice versa for Kou. Kou was possibly stronger mentally but he was weaker physically.

 

“Su…”

 

Kou gripped the fluffy white hair making the younger gasp a little, before pulling the younger closer and whispering in his ear.

 

Instantly he felt Subaru backup and off him. The younger panting as he curled his fingers against the ground, staring at the concrete floor, that same hot feeling washed over his insides again, just like that time so many years ago. This was a messed up relationship. They both knew this, and yet both of them didn't want to yield it, and he looked up just before Kou shoved him to the ground with his foot. The elder grinned down at him, his eyes roaming the younger's form.

 

“So… filthy.” Kou lowered his foot before nudging the younger's shirt up. “Want me to cleanse you?”

 

“Kou…” He let out a groan when he felt the heel of the elders shoe dig into his stomach. “Stop.”

 

“No.” The elders eye glinted almost maniacally in the cloudy afternoon skylight. “You'll have to make me.” A small choke let the younger when Kou raised his foot before he kicked the younger in the stomach. “You filthy little brat. I'm not going to let you get away with leaving me.”

 

Kou soon stumbled when Subaru grabbed his ankle and tugged it to the side from his stomach before he felt the younger hook both his hands around the back of his knees and pulled him down. A panicked yelp came from Kou, whilst he stared at Subaru scared for a second as the younger sat up and caught him with a chuckle.

 

“SU!”

 

“You told me to make you.”

 

“You filthy piece of shit.”

 

Kou flinched when the younger kissed him, before pushing back with a feral amount of pressure. Kou threaded his fingers through the white strands, before the younger bit his bottom lip, and slipping his hands under the elders shirt. Kou had missed kissing the younger and both of them just sat there in a world of their own. The younger's nails leaving trails over Kou’s lower back as the elder continuously tugged at the white strands, both nipping at each other's lip, sometimes a whine left Subaru when Kou would try and bite his tongue, but ended up with Kou whimpering from biting his own on most attempts.

 

“Subaru…”

 

“Emilio…”

 

“I said don't call me that, you fucking brat.”

 

The younger smirked when his head was yanked back from the elder pulling his hair, just to glare at him, before licking his lips. Growling Kou just pushed the albino to the ground, before kissing him again, his hands roughly running over the pale skin of Subaru’s abdomen, as the younger laughed into the kiss, lacing his fingers into the blonde hair.

The two were so oblivious to the world around them, that they didn't hear or realise the rushed loud footsteps making their way up the stairs to the rooftop till the door was slammed open. Both looked to the door and stared at their elder brothers. Kou frowned from irritation as Subaru just stared boredly at them. It was a little more difficult for him, since he had to arch his head back against the floor to look at the two. The pale hand still tangled in the blonde hair, as Kou looked from Shu and Ruki, to Subaru.

 

“Su?”

 

“Time to go Subaru.”

 

The younger glared at Shu, then turned towards Kou, releasing his grip on the blonde strands, the elder just blinked at him before letting out a snarl and sitting up straight on Subaru’s lap.

 

“So what? You're just going to make out with me and then run away?”

 

“Em- Kou… Wait…”

 

Kou growled as Subaru lifted himself up and rested on his elbows. The two eldest stood there both looking away slightly as their younger brothers argued.

 

“I thought you were done running, Su? Or was that a lie as well?” Kou shoved the younger a little the younger slipped a little, “Just like how you lied about not wanting me to your brothers?!”

 

The albino sat up again fully this time gripping Kou’s wrists in one hand, when the other went to shove him once more, before holding his chin and kissing the elder, shutting him up for a second, before looking over his shoulder towards Shu who was glaring at the albino disappointingly, then he turned back to Kou who just clenched his fists more and bit his bottom lip.

 

“Shu, I'll catch up… Just give me a moment.”

 

“Mhm.” Even with his back to Shu, Subaru could feel the glare. “C’mon Ruki. We need to grab the others anyway.”

 

“Did you ever speak to Yuma?”

 

“Huh?” The door closed behind the elder two muffling Shu’s answer. “...Gar… ot… ye…”

 

Kou stared at the door before turning back towards Subaru when the younger tightened his grip against his wrists. Kou inwardly winced but just scowled on the outside. Struggling a little the elder soon found himself on his back once again, just for his eyes to widen and a small gasp to rip from his throat.

 

“Su!”

 

“Lio…”

 

A whimper left the elder, as he felt that same sudden bout of heat rush through him, as he tasted copper on his tongue, Subaru's blood on his taste buds. The younger softly ran his own tongue over his bottom lip, where he had caught the skin. Releasing one of Kou’s wrists before holding the elders chin in place, before roughly kissing the other again, and then pulled back licking his lips a little as the small trail of red left Kou’s lips, the elder breathing heavily before a selfish whine left him.

 

“Kou. I have to go home.”

 

“NO!” Grinding his teeth together he looked back at Subaru. Pulling the younger down for another kiss, muttering the words against the albino’s lips. “Come to mine.”

 

Subaru tensed up at the memories of the last time he was at the Mukami estate. The younger rested his head against one of the elder’s shoulders as Kou chewed his lip again. Had he really messed up that much in the past.

 

“I need time Kou.”

 

“Whatever. You just trash anyway.”

 

“Emilio.”

 

The name was strained out, as Subaru shifted a little above him, the warm breath grazing the uncovered skin of the elders neck, and Kou just looked away when Subaru lifted his head to look at the elder. He was pouting. Kou Mukami was pouting. A huff came from  Subaru moved his hand down the elders wrist softly. He grinned against Kou’s neck as the other fidgeted where he laid under Subaru. Tracing the visible skin of the boy, just as Kou would let out a whine and soon glared at Subaru.

 

“Didn't you have to go?”

 

“I do… Though...” He moved his fingers to the buttons of Kou’s shirt. “Wasn't it you complaining that I'd be running away?”

 

“Iー!”

 

The elder blushed a little at Subaru’s attempt of manipulation, from what he said earlier. Subaru knew first class that manipulation was one of Kou’s best talents, so why would the albino think it would work on him. The younger slowly loosened the buttons that were done up, as he nipped at the underside of the elders chin, before pushing the maroon shirt he was wearing underneath up.

 

Kou really wanted to cave into Subaru’s ministrations as the younger gently kissed over the visible skin, sometimes running his tongue over sections, but he couldn’t, he was too much of a dominant person himself.

Blue-red eyes watched the younger moved over his torso and swallowed a little. Red eyes flickered up catching Kou’s gaze and the elders sucked in a breath before glaring at the younger and threading his fingers through the white strands.

 

“Don't get cocky, Subaru.”

 

“Would I ever?”

 

"Yes. Yes you fucking would."

 

A growl came from Kou before it slipped to a whine when the albino roughly bit into the skin over his ribs, a small trail of blood trailing down the grooves of his ribs were. As Subaru gripped his waist tightly, his nails creating crescent marks against the skin. Tugging at the white strands, Subaru looked up at the elder, gulping a little as blue-red eyes held his gaze, the pale fingers left his hair, before brushing over his blood smeared lips, which just lead Subaru to let out a whine and lick his lips, when Kou licked his thumb.

 

“My turn.”

 

Sitting back, Subaru pulled the elder onto his lap before, Kou tugged the albino head to the side, and shifted the others blazer off his shoulder, The already low cut v neck revealing some of the younger's shoulder. Kou drew out his bite, slowly breaking the skin on Subaru’s shoulder, basking in the stuttered hiss that left the younger vampire.

Wrapping his arms a little tighter around the elder, Subaru slightly dug his nails into the elder, catching the bite that was healing, but at a slower pace than what Subaru expected. A shivering ran down Kou’s spine as he jolted against the younger, from the younger catching the bite wound.

 

“Ow, Su it still hurts.”

 

Kou pulled back and looked at Subaru as the other softly kissed him as an apology that wasn't accepted. The elder crawled away and checked the bite.

 

“Kou.” Said boy turned towards the younger who knelt behind him, the pale hand turning his head a little more towards him. “Can… I… Heal it?”

**Author's Note:**

>  **SPOILER WARNING!!**  
>  Kou = Emilio  
> Yuuma = Edgar
> 
> * * *
> 
> Subaru knows Kou’s real name "Emilio" and Shuu referres to Yuuma as "Edgar".  
> Kou may have let it slip out in the past. Also the only boys that know who "Edgar" really is, is; Kou, Ruki, Subaru and Reiji. Azusa, Ayato, Raito and Kanato only know Shuu to call Yuuma, "Yuu".  
> Like Kou with Subaru, Yuuma actually gets annoyed at Shuu for calling him Edgar.


End file.
